


The Legend Of Korra Meets Allegiant

by TheGreatUniter1



Series: The Legend Of Korra Meets The Divergent Series [4]
Category: The Divergent series: Allegiant, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, First Person Omniscient, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1
Summary: This is The Legend Of Korra crossed over with The Divergent Series: Allegiant.





	1. Return To Chicago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is connected to the last one... but it will have a similar but sort of different ending to it.

_Four years later…_

I walk out of the house with my luggage, which includes my uniform. I get into my car and my mom runs outside, she leans inside the car and hugs me. “Have a safe trip!”

“I will!” I say.

I wave her goodbye and start to drive, I get to the airport and show the security guard my badge he nods and let’s me through. I get onto the plane and look out the window. Moments later I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 When I get to Chicago, I get my stuff and hop onto the train. I get off at the state of Yi and walk towards Kuvira’s house. When I get there I knock on the door. Moments later the door opens and Kuvira pulls me in for a kiss. When we break apart, we walk into the house.

“Where are your parents?” I ask.

“At work.” Kuvira says.

“So they’re working again?”

“Yes.”

“That’s wonderful!”

Kuvira nods and pulls me in for another kiss. When we pull away I blush. “What?” she asks.

“I love you.” I say.

“I love you too.”

* * *

We sit down at the dinner table and have dinner. Afterwards we spar with each other. I fire out my metal cable and Kuvira jumps out of way. She sends out a metal meteor, I deflect her attack. I fire out a platinum strip and she stops it with her lavabending. The lava starts it way towards me and I blast the lava with air. It becomes solid. I send out a chunk of earth and Kuvira sends it back at me. We continue to fire attacks at each other and after two hours of sparring we stop. We walk back to the house and when we get there, we sit down on the couch.

“Why are you here?” Kuvira asks.

“Well I thought that I would come back for a little bit.” I say.

“I think that it’s a great idea.” Kuvira says with.

I blush and Kuvira starts to laugh. My face turns red and she laughs harder. I just shake my head.

“So.” I finally say. “What do we have planned today?”

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?” Kuvira asks.

“I don’t know. Have you talked to Baatar lately?”

“Not really.” she says.

“Well maybe we should go visit him.”

“Yeah that would great.”

* * *

We get onto the train and make our way to Chicago. On our way there Kuvira tells me that Su and the family moved back to Chicago.

“Do you know why?” I ask.

“Nope. They just decided to move here.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one picks up where the last one left off.


	2. Something's Fishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving in Chicago, Christine goes to visit Kuvira and recives shocking news from Su.

We get our car and Kuvira starts to drive. We pass Erudite Headquarters and I shutter. All the memories of what happened there are still fresh in my mind. I shake my head and breathe in deeply. I look out the window again. We drive down Michigan Ave and my phone rings. It pull it out and answer it. “Hello?”

_“Hi.”_   

“Who is this?” I ask.

_“It’s Su.”_

“Oh! Hello Su!”

_“I need to talk to you.”_ she says, sounding urgent.

“Okay.”

“You need to stay away from the house.”

But before I can ask why, I lose her.

I hang up my phone and look back at Kuvira. She raises her eyebrows at me and I shrug. Kuvira looks back at the road.

* * *

 We get to the house and I knock on the door. Moments later it opens and Su appears in the doorway. “What are you doing here?” she asks.

“Coming to visit Baatar.” Kuvira says. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know.” she sighs.

“Why did you say that I needed to stay away from the house?” I ask.

“Because… Well… I don’t know.” she says. “I guess its a habit, since it used to say it to you all the time.”

“Okay.”

We walk inside and the entire family is there. When they see us they run up us and they all hug us.

“We missed you!” Opal says.

“We missed you too.” Both me and Kuvira say.

* * *

We all sit on the couch and talk. Kuvira gives me a kiss and I return it. We start to watch the news. There are reports that there has been some suspicious activity in Chicago area and that the police force are investigating the incident. I turn towards Kuvira and notice that she is staring blankly at the screen.

“Kuvira?” I say.

“Huh?” she says.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.”

* * *

Baatar coughed and dove out of the way. A siren blared in his ears. The air became cloudy and he started another round of coughing. His lungs gasped for air and he started to feel lightheaded. His vision went blurry. “Shut it off!” he croaked. “Shut it off now!”

“I can’t!” Someone yelled. “The emergency lever is broken!”

Baatar stumbled forwards and clenched his fists, the cloudy air formed into icicles and the blare of the siren stopped. He continued to cough and he gasped for air. He looked down at the ground and he saw vials of liquid. He picked one up and put it in his pocket. He opened the window to air out the room. Soon the air cleared and Baatar could finally breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Baatar up to?


	3. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everyone failed to find out where Baatar is, Christine and Kuvira seek help from the police.

Kuvira and I sit together with Su and the rest of the family. We talk with one another, next we watch the news and there are more reports about the mysterious activity going on in downtown Chicago. The police force are having a hard time with investigating the problem in the downtown area. I look over at Su. She looks puzzled. Next I look over at Opal, she’s scratching her head in confusion and lastly I look over at Baatar Sr. he’s looking over at Su, his eyebrows lifted in concern. I take a deep breath and look back at the TV. Police have released a statement advising that everyone stay away from the downtown area. I take another deep breath.

Finally after many long minutes I finally speak. “What do you think is going on?”

Kuvira just shakes her head. “I don’t know. But whatever it is, hopefully it ends soon.”

I nod and get up from the couch.

“Where are you going?” Kuvira asks.

“I’m going for a walk.” I say without looking at her.

I walk to the door and open it. I go walk out but there’s someone blocking my path.

“Lin?” I say.

“Can I come in?” she asks.

“Sure.” I say and I step off to the side to let her pass.

We walk to the living room and sit down. Lin is quiet for a little bit.   

Finally she starts to speak. “I have some important information to tell you guys.”

“What is it?” Su asks.

Lin takes a deep breath. “My police force is having a hard time with investigating the activity going on in downtown Chicago. Some of my men are coming back to the station with damage to their lungs and others are mysteriously dropping dead.”

“What?!” Su exclaims.

Lin nods. “There also have been reports that some of the civilians in Chicago are unable to remember anything.”

“We need to do something.” I say.

Lin nods. “We do. That’s why I came here. I need your help with finding the suspects before something bad happens.”

“I’m in.” I say.

“Me too.” Kuvira says.

“So am I.” Su says.

* * *

 

We stand beside Lin at the police station. We look at the footage of Chicago, but we can’t see anything. I bite my lip. “I know this isn’t the right place to say this right now. But has anyone heard anything from Baatar Jr. lately?”

Everyone turns towards me and I smile. Lin raises her eyebrows at me and Kuvira gives me a look. Su puts her hand on her chin. “Now that I think of it I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Where is he?” Kuvira asks.

“I don’t know.” Lin says. “Let me try to call him.”

She pulls out her phone and dials his number.

I sit down at one of the computers and start to look through surveillance footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh, just Sigh*


	4. Hide And Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Kuvira are still trying to find Baatar, but can they do it?

I scroll through footage after footage. But still no sign of Baatar.  _ Come on Baatar, where are you?  _ I continue looking and after a few minutes I put my head down on the desk. Someone sits down next to me and gives me a hug. I lift my head and see Kuvira, I try to smile but it doesn’t work. 

“What’s wrong?” Kuvira asks.

“Well… its just that we can’t find Baatar and I’m worried for him.”

“I know.” she says. “So am I.”

“What if something happened to him?” 

“We’ll find him don’t worry.” 

“I hope so.”

* * *

 

“Come on.” Baatar says as he tries to fix machine that he was using earlier. “This has to work it just has to.”

He turned towards one of his workers. “How’s it going on your end?” 

“Not so good.” The worker says. “The generator is broken and some of the panels are damaged from the previous fires in this building.”

“Well keep working.” Baatar says. “We need to get this fixed before our time runs out.”

* * *

 

I continue to look through the footage, but still nothing. I sigh. “Come on Baatar where are you?” I mumble. I put my head in my hands again and close my eyes. But something pokes in the back of my mind and I bolt right up. I scroll through the footage and find that the cameras in Erudite headquarters are not working. “Um…  guys you might want to come take a look at this.”

“What is it?” Lin asks.

“Aren’t the cameras in Erudite headquarters usually on?”

“There supposed to be. Why?” 

“Because they aren’t on now. Someone must have manually shut them off.” 

“Well who would to that?” Kuvira asks.

“I don’t know.”

* * *

 

Baatar wiped the sweat off his eyebrows as he tightened the screws and bolts on the generator and then he took a step back. “All right let’s fire it up again!”

His worker nodded and Baatar stepped back. The worker pressed a button and the air became cloudy. Moments later Baatar nodded at the worker again and he hit the button again and the air began to clear. When the air was finally clear, Baatar walked over to the young worker and clapped him on the back. 

“Great job.” Baatar says. “Now we just need the right timing and the right person.”

“Who’s that?” his worker asked.

Baatar glanced at him. “I can’t say now. But you will know soon enough.” 

“Okay.”

Baatar put his hand on his chin. “Now here’s what we need to do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... Things are starting to heat up.


	5. Knife In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine closes in on Baatar's location, but it may not be as sweet as she thinks.

I sit back in my chair and try to think about where Baatar might be, but nothing comes to mind. I stare at the screen, its completely black. I look around the desk and around the computer and I notice that some of the cords have been pulled. I pick them up and see that the wires have been cut. I look over at Kuvira and Su. “Hey, I got something!” 

They both come running over to me. “What is it?”

“You see these wires. They’ve been cut.” 

“So that’s why we’re not getting any footage in that area.” Kuvira says.

“So who cut the power?” Su asks.

“I… don’t… kn-... what a minute! I just figured out where this camera is and where Baatar might be.”

“Where!?” They both exclaim.

I turn towards them. “Erudite headquarters.”

* * *

 

“What!” Su exclaims. “Why would he be there?”

“I don’t know, but whatever the reason it can’t be good.”

“Well what should we do?” she asks.

“You need to get everyone out here. If he’s in Erudite headquarters, then… well he has access to some bad stuff.” I say. 

“Like what?” They ask.

“I’m not sure… as far as I know all the serum was used up four years ago. So we can rule that one out.”

“So what do we do?” Kuvira asks.

“You guys need to evacuate Chicago.” I say.

Kuvira nods. “Okay, let’s go.”

* * *

 

We go door to door and tell everyone to evacuate quickly and then we walk to the edge of the city but when we get to the edge of the city. I look over at Kuvira and take a deep breath. “I’ll stop him.” I say. 

“What?” Kuvira says.

“I’m going to stop Baatar once and for all.” I say and I start to leave. But Kuvira grabs my arm. “I can’t let you leave. I’ve lost you too many times and it’s not going to happen again.”

“You need to evacuate Chicago, you don’t have a choice.” 

I start to walk out but she grabs my arm and holds me back I turn towards her. “Please…” she says, with tears forming in her eyes. “You can’t leave me again.”

“I’m not going to leave you.” I say, but her grip doesn’t loosen. “I promise.”

“Are you sure?” 

I don’t say anything I just look into her eyes and put my hand on her cheek. With tears in my eyes I lean in close and give her a kiss. With tears in my eyes, I pull away and look into her eyes. 

“Now I’m never going to let you go.” she says.

“You don’t have a choice. I need to stop Baatar you need to trust me.” I say.

She sighs. “Okay.”

“I’ll see you soon.” I say.

Kuvira nods and I turn towards the city and start my way towards Erudite headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... most of us know where this is going... maybe.


	6. Service And Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine makes it to Erudite headquarters, but can she stop Baatar?

As I walk into the city. I notice that the city has been completely evacuated. _Good._ I think.

I continue walking. When I get close I have a hard time breathing, so I breath in shallow breaths. Soon I’m standing in front of Erudite headquarters and I don’t hesitate. I just push the doors open and walk inside.

* * *

As soon as I am inside, I look around to make sure that there are no guards around. But all that matters is stopping Baatar. I walk through the building and towards the lab. I take a deep breath and walk inside. When I get inside though the door closes behind me and locks. I let out a sigh and drop into a bending stance. My heart is pounding. “Nice try, I know you're in here. Now come out.”

“Why would I do that?” A voice says.  “Then you’ll be afraid.”

I laugh. “No I won’t.”

The voice scoffs and the figure walks forward. I let out a shaky breath. “Baatar?”

“Hello Christine.” He says.

“What are you doing Baatar?” I ask.

He scoffs. “Well as you probably remember that you were in this same situation sixteen years ago and now it seems that you are in it again.”

I furrow my eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

Baatar walks over to the centre of the room and pulls something out. He walks over to me. “Remember these?” he says. He holds up a vial of serum and my heart skips a beat.

“Impossible.” I say. “How did get a hold of death serum? That stuff was all used up last year when me and Korra defeated Zaheer and his team.”

“No you didn’t.” Baatar says. “You only used two vials of death serum on them. The stuff that I released on Chicago was actually the paralytic serum dyed purple and the red stuff was actually the memory serum, because at that time I never wanted to kill you.”

 _“What?!”_ I say, my voice filled with shock.

Baatar smirks.“But the stuff that I’m holding now _is_ death serum and your time is up.”

I start to back away slowly, but I back into someone. I turn around. _“Bolin?!”_

Bolin grabs my arms to keep me in place. “Christine, I’m sorry I have to do this.”

I struggle out of his grip, but something hard connects with my temple and I black out.

* * *

I start to breathe heavily and my eyes flicker open. I jump to my feet and shoot out a metal strip at Baatar and he screams. I run forward and try tackle him to the ground, but before I get anywhere, my body comes to an abrupt halt and I start to bend and twitch. I let out a groan. I struggle out of his grip but it’s no use.

Baatar looks over at Bolin. “Do it now!”

Bolin nods and runs over to the serum machine and presses a button. Death serum fills the air and I gasp, my lungs are straining for air. I struggle again and this time Baatar loosens his grip on my completely and I smash into the ground. Through my semi-blurry vision, I look back towards Baatar and Bolin and find that they aren’t in the room and that the window is open. They must have escaped through it. I drag myself to the door and with trembling hands I open the door and crawl my way into the hallway. Once I can breath in clean air, I get to my feet and run through the hallway and out of the building. I gasp and suck in as much clean air as possible. Seconds later the air fills with the death serum, making it smell like smoke and spice. I run through the city trying to avoid the airborne serum.

I know what I need to do, I need to find Kuvira, Su and her family before its too late.

I keep running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Christine make it?


	7. Light Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine is trying to make it out of Chicago, but with everything go according to plan?

I run through the city, the airborne serum is moving quickly through the air, making it harder and harder to focus. _I might not make it in time._ I think. _No, I can’t think that, come on Christine focus. You need to find everyone._

“Su, Kuvira where are you?” I call out. I start to cough, and my next breath wheezes on the way out. “Su! Kuvira! Where are you?”

Finally I get a response. “Over here!”

I turn towards the voice and see Kuvira and Su. I run towards them and put my hands on my knees. I breathe in shallow breathes.

“Are you okay?”Su asks.

“I’m fine.” I say and I cough even more.

“Did you stop Baatar?” Su asks.

I shake my head “No, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay. At least you tried.” she says.

“‘Tried’ Isn’t good enough.” I say and I stand up straighter, my lungs feel better.

I look back at Kuvira, she’s now crying. “What is it Kuvira?!”

“My parents. Their still in the city.” she says.

“It’s okay. I’ll get them out.” I say and I give her a kiss.

Before she has time to react, I’m running back to the city.

“Christine, wait!” Kuvira calls.

I keep running.

* * *

 I run through the city. I run up one of the streets and that’s when I see them. I run over to them. “What are you guys doing!? We need to get out of the city!”

“We wanted to help.” Kuvira’s dad says.

“We need to go now!?” I say and I start to drag them with me, we run through the cloud of death serum and I cough.

We get to the edge of the city and Kuvira’s mom turns to me. But then I start to hear coughing. “What was that?” Kuvira’s dad asks.

“Someone’s still in the city.” Kuvira’s mom says.

I stop and turn towards the city, I close my eyes and turn towards Kuvira’s parents. “You guys get out of here. I’ll go save whoever it is.”

“But…” they say.

“Go!” I say, urgently. “We’re running out of time.”

They nod and start to run away from the city. I take a deep breath and run towards the city again. When I get there I see a figure slumped against a building. “Korra!” I yell.

I run over to her and swing her arm over my shoulder and start to walk. My lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen, but I push forward. Korra starts to cough and she lifts her head to look at me. “Christine?”

“Just hang on. We’re almost there.”

Korra gets enough strength and she stands. I start to bend an air bubble around us and we start to walk. When we get to the edge of the city, I collapse onto the ground. _“Christine!”_ Kuvira screams.

She picks me up. I try to focus my eyes on her. “I’m sorry.” I say. My voice weak. “I promised that I wouldn’t leave you.” I use my remaining strength to pull Kuvira in for a final kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Christine and I always will..” Kuvira says.

Christine smiles softly and her eyes close.

“Christine?” Kuvira says. “No! Please don’t leave me. Please, wake up.”

Christine’s heart stops and her body goes limp in Kuvira’s arms.

That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Deep breath*  
> Wow. I can't believe that this is finally finished. If you have any questions please ask them.


End file.
